The Death of Akkarin
by Miyako Akemi
Summary: This chapter really picks up from when the last book, The High Lord, ended but I added more detail. The following chapters will really just be my versions of adding on to the book.


Starting from when Akkarin just died and Sonea had curled up around him

Tears were flowing from Sonea's eyes like a waterfall. Everything she had been through with Akkarin flooded into her mind. All of the memories painful, as she realized she would never get to make more with him.

Curled up around Akkarin's lifeless body, she could feel the heat leaving him. "No…. Akkarin!" More tears cascaded down her face. "Don't leave me," she whispered. "Don't leave me here alone!" As she said that, a sudden thought came to her mind, _I did not leave you alone._

This surely wasn't _her_ mind telling her this…. _Akkarin?_ She asked. There was no reply. _I'm going mad_, she thought.

Akkarin looked down at Sonea curled up around his dead body and felt grief sweep over him. "Akkarin, you were a good man. You will protect her while you're here, I have no doubt, and when her time comes, she will meet you here in Heaven," God said, smiling kindly. "As for now, let us not mourn for things on Earth, and embrace the fact that you are in a much better place. All you can do here is wait and watch, protecting her on the way." Akarain nodded. He was right.

"Sonea," Rothen was standing next to Sonea, all knowing the pain she was feeling. Sonea didn't answer, but continued to weep. "Sonea, you've been crying for two hours straight. If you continue this, I fear you will lose yourself to Death as well." Rothen's tone was calm and nurturing.

"I- I can't leave him!" Sonea's words were forced. Her face lost the bit of color she had, turning her pale face even paler if that was possible. Her skin was sickly transparent and all the tiny veins on her face were seen. Under her eyes were dark circles and her eyes were bloodshot. Rothen felt deep sympathy.

"Sonea, I know how you feel. But please, Akkarin wouldn't want you to die because of him. The reason he died was to save you."

Sonea knew that Rothen was right but she couldn't tear herself away from Akkarin. She felt Rothen's hand gently pull her arm upwards. She was too weak to resist.

As soon as Sonea's body was on her bed, she fell asleep. Rothen sent a Healer to her room to make sure she was allright. In the meantime, all he could do was wait and hope she would get better.

Sonea awoke with a start. "Akkarin! Where is he?" she stared at the Healer by her bed desperately.

"He- he's dead, Sonea," the Healer replied. Sonea began crying again. "Honey, crying is only putting more stress on your body. I can't keep healing is away or your body will backfire."

"I- I….. just thought it was a nightmare…" Sonea's tears stopped but her face stayed

sunken and transparent look.

"I thought you should know this….. it might cheer you up," the Healer began.

"Nothing will cheer me up," Sonea replied.

"You're pregnant."

Sonea's expression changed from grief, to shock, to hopefulness. "R- really?"

"Yes, it'll be a boy." Sonea smiled to herself as she remembered when she had heard that voice in her head that had said she was not left alone.

_Oh Akkarin! Thank you._

A month had passed since Akkarin's death and Sonea was not as depressed anymore. When Rothen had first heard the news, he was shocked by the fact that they had had sex. But after thinking about it awhile and letting it sink in, he began to feel happy for Sonea. She now had someone to remember him by, more than just memories. She had someone who would have Akkarin's spirit.

Sonea was also kept busy with the new hospital that had been built. She was now able to help her own people. Although Akkarin's death never went far from her mind, she now had things to look forward too and she knew that Akkarin was watching over her. _As is my wife_, Rothen thought.

Sonea's face was slowly going back to it's former glory, as well as her spirits. She would always remember Akkarin fondly and she doubted she could ever love anyone else again, but knowing that Akkarin really was watching down on her filled her with hope and she knew it would upset him if she had died of grief when he tried so hard to save her. She would press on and look to future, using the past as examples and courage. When her baby arrived, she would tell him what a great man his father was and she wouldn't hesitate to tell their story. She would teach her son everything she knew about life, love, and magic. No doubt black magic.

Disclaimer: The Magician's Guild is Trudi Canavan's work, not my own.


End file.
